Out of Darkness
by IridescentInTheDark
Summary: In the dark, there was always a hidden light. In pain, there was always relief. And in suffering, there was always hope. Gaara didn't have to look far for his salvation: it found him. GaaSakuSasu. Warnings within.


**This is what happened when I tried to write a GaaSaku. I still want to, but this one-shot came on too strongly. In every meaning of that phrase. ;) Sorry if this offends anyone. This story has forced prostitution, but I promise there's no detail on that. The only lemon in here is consensual. XD**

**Warning: threesome, het, and yaoi. Mention of abuse, and non-con.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Out of Darkness**

…

"We shouldn't be here."

"It's either out here or back in _there_."

"I still say it was a mistake to–"

"Listen, do you want to go back in there and fuck me senseless, or escape this hellhole?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I'm thinking."

"Will you two shut up," the pink haired girl shivering next to Sasuke said in a hushed whisper. "You're going to get us caught."

Gaara gave her a twisted grin, which turned into a smug smirk when she blushed. The cold and snow might have attributed to her shivering, but he liked to [think he did that to her too]. No matter what they'd been through, how many times Sakura had had sex since being sold to this..._place_...she still retained something of her innocence. And it turned him on every time.

"Stop ogling Sakura and get back to work on that gate," Sasuke snapped at him.

"Fucking ass."

Sakura giggled softly as the redhead returned to his task, blushing further when Sasuke turned his dark eyes on her–decidedly softer than the glare he'd been giving Gaara. He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers gently. Memories came flooding back to her–wrapped in post-orgasmic bliss, tangled between Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura had never felt more at peace, nor sexy, then when she was with her boys (naked or not). They had taken her in–she'd been a virgin when she arrived–and taught her to survive in this forced industry. Without them, she didn't think she would be here now.

It might've sounded odd to an outsider, but despite the depravity of what they had to deal with on a day to day basis, sex with each other was something of a godsend–if she believed in such things. They were each other's solace. And she supposed–fleeting as it became, between "clients"–that it offered them some sort of control over their own bodies.

And more–Sakura was the first one to admit she was in love. She'd always been the first to admit it, her whole life; thankfully, this time, it was a requited love. Both of her boys loved her. She continued to smile, gazing adoringly up at Gaara as he worked on the gate. Out of all of them, he was the best with locks–he always got into places he shouldn't be.

Glancing at her, Sasuke groaned, annoyed. He wasn't jealous...Sakura belonged to both of them. And no matter what had happened between himself and Gaara, it was the pinkette he wanted the most. "Why am I even out here, risking my ass in this fucking _snow_?"

Sakura held him closer. "Because the alternative is a fate worse than death: especially for you, Sasuke-kun."

Gaara glanced back at the two storey monstrosity that had been his hell for far too long, remembering what fate had been planning for Uchiha Sasuke.

**-oOo-**

FLASHBACK

**-oOo-  
**It wasn't a bordello. It wasn't a brothel. It wasn't even a whorehouse. This was the seedy underbelly of an already sordid industry. Before being shoved into it, Gaara had heard of places like this, but a story was one thing–this was reality. The Madame of the house was nicknamed Gerta by her employees–and he used that term loosely, as they were all here against their will (well _most_, really), and never saw anything of the money she raked in from pimping them out. She'd bought and paid for them all. Her husband had died a year before she opened this place, and she'd inherited a small fortune from some estranged relative.

Gaara wouldn't have put it past her to kill the bastard and fake his will.

He had been in the house (he never gave the monstrous hell hole the dignity of being called anything even remotely endearing) for three months when Uchiha Sasuke had been sold to the Madame. He'd been the slave of some businessman until the man got in debt, and was now the property of _Mademoiselle_ Gerta.

It was a few weeks before Gaara finally sighted the young man; Sasuke was described to him however, as a dark angel in appearance. And he truly _was_ that beautiful. Lunch time had rolled around on a Saturday, and from experience, Gaara knew most of the workers were holed up in their rooms, alone or not. It was the perfect opportunity for someone who was at the centre of all gossip, to sneak into the kitchen without fear of being followed, and treated like some zoo animal.

Gaara looked up from his own lunch as Sasuke entered the kitchen, limping slightly. That man, the one who'd been coming here for weeks, was rumoured to be trying to buy Sasuke outright. The redhead pitied the raven haired boy; that snake man was beyond creepy.

Sasuke glanced at the redhead once, and then proceeded to ignore him completely, so Gaara respectfully averted his eyes as the boy pulled up a chair. He was so quiet, such a refined eater, and Gaara couldn't stop himself from glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. He understood why someone would want to wake up to that face every day, even if the person who had their eyes set on Sasuke _this_ time was disgusting. Sasuke was the most popular male worker in this place.

They ate in silence, and then Sasuke left as though he'd been alone the entire time.

A week later, Sasuke came into the kitchen, at the same time, again. This time, his hand trembled as he made his lunch, he had to stop cutting the sandwich twice to steady his nerves, and then he glanced at the redhead as though terrified he might say something about it. The other workers were either quiet about his predicament, or whispered to each other when he walked by. Gaara wanted to say something, anything, but knew that silence was the best thing he could do for him. It was calm, almost peaceful, in comparison to what he otherwise had to endure.

It was on the third Saturday after Sasuke's arrival that that silence was irrevocably shattered.

The boy's name was Hotaka, or something of the sort. He must've cottoned onto the fact that the newest toy boy was eating alone, and the brat was nothing if not invasive. Hotaka noticed Sasuke immediately, and made a slow but deliberate beeline for him.

"I hear you'll be shipping out of here soon," he said, not giving the raven haired boy a chance to leave before grinning maliciously at him.

Sasuke didn't deign to respond, but Gaara saw a muscle in his jaw clench at the reminder at what was supposedly awaiting him. From his reaction, it would seem the rumours were well founded.

"I don't know whether to pity or envy you," the boy continued. "I wouldn't want that snake up my ass on a daily basis, but at least you'd be out of _here_." He exaggerated a shiver.

Sasuke grunted something Gaara didn't quite catch, but it was enough to plaster a scowl on Hotaka's face. The boy snarled, "at least when I get anal fucked I have the decency to keep my screams to myself."

"And you enjoy every moment of it," Gaara growled, unrestrained anger flushing through him. He glared at Hotaka, and the boy twitched involuntarily, his eyes widening like he hadn't realised Sasuke hadn't been alone in the room. The redhead was almost as popular with the clients as Sasuke. He'd earned a bad reputation however, because of his intermittent disobedience, but little imps like Hotaka actually feared him. Gaara did everything in his power to invoke fear in the ones who had passed through the shame of being used like toys, out of disgusted acceptance, and toppled headfirst into enjoyment–to the point of bullying those who didn't want to be here. "Maybe you'd like it if I shoved you against that wall and fucked you 'till you passed out, hm? How about it?"

When Gaara licked his lips and pushed his food aside, like he was going to make good on his threat, the boy gave a startled "eep" and ran from the room. A calming silence followed his escape, and Sasuke stared at Gaara as though he'd never seen him before. For a moment, the Uchiha didn't respond. Then he shook himself, silently nodded his thanks, and left the room just as quietly and painfully as before. This time, he wasn't trembling.  
**-oOo-**

END FLASHBACK

**-oOo-**

That incident had happened on a whim, but it had far reaching consequences. Sasuke continued to come into the kitchen when Gaara was there, and eventually, the Uchiha spoke to him–never about what that snake (and others) was doing to him. He talked about his brother, who had died in an accident with their mother a year ago, and how his father had hated him since. Gaara responded in kind, telling Sasuke how his own family ignored him after his mother died, but they hadn't sold him–no, the redhead had been taken while on holiday, with a friend who was killed in the skirmish.

When prodded, Sasuke maintained adamantly that he was straight, while Gaara admitted that Sasuke was giving him more...bisexual thoughts. His candour could make a professional blush. The redhead was disappointed that the Uchiha wasn't interested in him that way. Still, where there was a will...

Those conversations had been the beginning of how he realised the rumours were right, and Orochimaru _was_ in talks with the Madame to buy the abandoned Uchiha outright. He didn't want to envision the kind of things Sasuke would be forced to do (everyone, from high placed business officials, to the lowest servants in foreign lands knew that Orochimaru was a vile, vicious creature). Still, the snake hadn't been the first to _try_, and with the revenue Sasuke was bringing in, Gaara doubted the madam would give him up.

Apparently, he'd been _wrong_.

"Get back to it," Sasuke groaned, his thoughts surrounding the same thing.

"It would go much faster if you got up here and helped," Gaara snapped back. He'd climbed the wrought iron gate to get to the cables feeding it–the fence that surrounded the land the house had been built on was electrified.

"No it wouldn't."

Sakura just watched them, smiling. They'd been like this since she met them.

"I'm the one saving your worthless hide," Gaara reminded him. "A little courtesy goes a long way."

"So does breaking out of hell holes," Sasuke said, his eyes now drifting over the fence lazily.

"I'm sure Gaara's going as fast as he can," Sakura interrupted the redhead's retort.

He gave her a lopsided smirk and went back to work. "Done," he said a minute later. "But we'll have to climb over it–the damn thing's rusted and we don't have time to break it off."

Sasuke shrugged.

"You owe me," Gaara reminded him. "You wouldn't be getting out of here if it wasn't for me. Well, not like this." He steadied himself as Sasuke glowered at him, and held his hand out to Sakura. "Ladies first."

Sakura winked at him as she accepted his hand. "I owe you too."

Gaara gripped her tightly, and nodded to Sasuke; the Uchiha placed his hands on her butt, ready to push her up to him. The redhead smirked down at Sakura. Of course, she would see him as her saviour. As gorgeous and amazing as he was in bed, his defiant nature was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

**-oOo-**

FLASHBACK

**-oOo-****  
**The rape of Haruno Sakura was what bothered Gaara the most in all the time he'd been in this house. Some things were just downright evil. Even in this place, _that_ was going too far. And his own experiences here were horrifying enough to make that comparison accurate.

Gaara had only had sex with girls before his abduction–three, to be exact–but he was well aware of the delicacy needed to pop that cherry, as the expression went. This pink haired girl reminded him of his lost, anal virginity. Once gone, it was a painful reminder of how it had been taken, and everything in this place was forcibly taken, even if only at first.

While it had taken weeks to finally see what the fuss was about with Sasuke (he was referring of course, to the raven haired boy's angelic looks, as he'd yet to have the pleasure of seeing more), he got to see Sakura on her first day in the house. There had been rumours for a few hours–word travelled fast in such a confined space–that the new girl was something to behold. So Gaara went out of his way to look for her.

So that was how he ended up sneaking into one of the rooms downstairs, adjacent to the reception area, where no less than half a dozen men were making their offers to the Madame, for the new girl's virginity (he did get a rush out of sneaking into places he shouldn't be). Gaara watched her shiver as the men appraised her with their eyes, and close her eyes in fear when one touched her face, like one would a porcelain doll. She was going to be popular here. One of the men grabbed her chin roughly and growled at her to open her eyes. Gaara had to grab a hold of the doorframe he was peeking from to stop himself from running in there and beating the ugly man into the floorboards.

It would only get him beaten just as badly, and make the inevitable _transaction_ more difficult for her. He'd seen this too many times to fool himself into thinking any rash actions from himself would make any positive difference.

Emerald, doe eyes flickered open and darted away from the man in front of her. As fate would have it, they landed on a set of jade orbs. She stared at Gaara as though his gaze was a lifeline, as her virginity was auctioned off to the highest bidder. With the monetary value on her purity sorted, the Madame grabbed her elbow, telling her imminent tormentor that the pinkette would be freshened up for him first.

Gaara had nightmares about the next half an hour in which Sakura was redressed into something more suitable to be ripped away from her body; as she was watched closely during that time, he couldn't get close to her room, let alone _her_. And as her screams echoed throughout the house (right on time, thirty minutes later), Gaara remembered closing his eyes painfully. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for her to have her virginity ripped away from her like that. Even his first time in this house had been better than that. The man who'd bought her for the night was one known for being brutal, and the redhead mumbled a soft prayer under his breath that Sakura would get through this. Was it cruel to wish for her survival if she was just going to be subjected to this life over and over again anyway?

He didn't have an answer for that.

But if he'd had the chance to speak to her before her first client, and the time to carry out his promise, Gaara would've offered to take her virginity for her: consequences to himself be damned.

But now it was too late, and there was no point in looking back on said impossibility.

There was only one thing left to do, and it was all he could do.

They weren't allowed to go into the rooms after a client left, but Gaara had never heard a scream like hers before. There was always crying from the newer ones–those that had yet to give up and just pretend their bodies weren't being violated, and go to their "happy place"–but the ear-piercing timbres of the latest virgin to "grace" the house had been deafening.

So he stole a first aid kit from the main bathrooms, and waited for the hallway outside her room to be empty before sneaking inside her room. She didn't respond to his intrusion immediately, perhaps in too much pain to have noticed him. Stepping lightly, he made his way over to the bed. The blood on the plain sheets was going to stain, but the lure of taking a virgin on white sheets was apparently irresistible to men like that beast. The Madame wouldn't care about the sheets, since virgins brought in the highest of all one-time payments.

She jerked as he sat on the bed, beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

"I saw you b-before," she stuttered, her voice hoarse.

He nodded, but didn't want to dwell on that. He slowly reached toward her, a damp cloth in hand; he didn't want to startle her into retreating from his aid. Her eyes were glazed over with fatigue, her face a mess of tears; thankfully, she was alert enough to realise he was trying to help her, so she didn't try to pull away as he removed the bed sheets to reveal her naked, battered body. Deliberately and respectfully, he set about cleaning the blood and every wound he could find, without excessively touching her body. She shivered and winced every now and then, but for the most part, remained still.

When he was done, Gaara applied the healing salves from the first aid kit and then sighed, remaining where he was as he debated whether or not it would be prudent to just leave.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

He smiled down at her. "The good news is that you'll be left alone for tonight."

"And the bad news?"

He grimaced. "The pain isn't over."

She nodded slowly, processing that. "Stay," she said quickly, as he made a move to leave. "Please. Since no-one's going to check on me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

It was what he wanted, so he did it. She was a mess, but after finding some clothes for herself, and assuring the redhead she really _did_ want him to stay, Sakura plastered a smile to her face. Whether it was real or fake, he couldn't tell, since he didn't really know her. So he decided to get to know her.

"You don't believe in God?" He asked, a few minutes later when their talk shifted to religion.

She shook her head. "No. Why would I, stuck in here?"

"Faith is faith," he shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter what happens, I'll always believe–that's the point of it, after all. To have faith, even when it feels like no-one cares."  
**-oOo-**

END FLASHBACK

**-oOo-**

So they'd talk for hours, on philosophy, on fate, and how they'd both ended up in this shit place; Sakura, like Sasuke, had been sold by her family. She held herself properly too, like she'd grown up as some sort of princess. And from that day on, Gaara thought of her as his princess, and Sasuke as his prince. He believed they were both brought to him for a reason.

Gaara was the only believer of the three of them.

"Hurry up," Sasuke growled.

Gaara helped Sakura to the ground gracefully, and swung back over the gate to grab Sasuke's hand.

He was also the strongest.

Sakura had bruises, and Sasuke had a few fractured ribs, while Gaara was almost as healthy as a horse–what was mild dehydration by comparison? The redhead took his lover's hand and Sasuke used the wrought iron of the gate as a foot hold as he allowed himself to be pulled over it, wincing slightly at the strain on his ribs. But he didn't complain, he never complained. Perhaps, Gaara thought, that made him the strongest of them after all.

Gaara might've been smarter during their forced prostitution, earning himself a little bit of leeway in that department by occasionally being a troublemaker, but the strength it took to endure what both Sasuke and Sakura had, and come out of it with their sanity somewhat intact...was that real strength? He didn't know what he would be like in their positions; he'd been raped and beaten, sure, but not to their extent.

But knowing that they'd warmed up to him and never given him shit about being less damaged them, despite having been in the house longer, was just another reason he loved them both. And he'd had them both, which was his path to salvation.

Despite Sasuke's claim on his heterosexuality, Gaara had eventually worn him down. Looking back at it now, the redhead realised he'd inadvertently (and somewhat, accidentally, and shamelessly) used their shared attraction and growing feelings for Sakura as a medium.

**-oOo-**

FLASHBACK

**-oOo-****  
**It was the following weekend after the incident with Sakura's rape when Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura were finally in the same room together: a Sunday to be exact. Gaara had mentioned the gorgeous, dark angel to her, and she'd been interested immediately, to meet him.

Gaara might've been initially jealous if he hadn't already known that Sakura viewed him as her knight in shining armour.

And, the redhead had carefully watched the way Sasuke looked at her, like she was more woman than every other girl in this place. His dark eyes had appreciated her form, and he listened as intently to her as he had been with Gaara since their first talk all those weeks ago.

And it was Sakura that suggested they spend their Sundays sleeping with each other (as fate would have it, all three of them had that day off every week–more proof, in Gaara's eyes, that faith was not something to be simply tossed aside).

They couldn't be seen going to the same place by the wrong people, so they agreed to meet up in Gaara's room. He was not as closely watched as them.

The first Sunday was chaste.

Gaara held Sakura to his chest, smiling lightly as Sasuke shifted behind her, lacing his arm over the pinkette's hip, not minding as he brushed the redhead at the same time. They fell asleep like that.

Another week went by, and another seven days of torment drove them together again. This time, Sakura took the initiative, by working her hands through Gaara's hair as she shifted her body against Sasuke's. No words were exchanged in those first moments, as she leant forward to kiss the redhead, her hand snaking along the Uchiha's hip, massaging his side teasingly. In silent understanding, things intensified; both boys ground against her, their hips moving in tandem with each other.

Sakura broke the near silence by moaning. She let herself be undressed, and eagerly helped them out of their own clothes. Gaara was already semi erect, so she timidly gripped Sasuke's penis, to help him along. She had done this for clients, so she knew what she was doing. Pushing those horrid men out of her mind, Sakura sat up, shifting her ass to ground against Gaara's groin as she continued to lather the pulsing member in her hand. Both boys held onto her, kissing every inch of her naked skin they could find.

Sasuke's mouth found hers, and she fervently returned his passionate kiss. He pulled on her until he was flat on his back and she was straddling him. Gaara dutifully climbed up behind her, tactfully avoiding Sasuke's anus as he fingered Sakura's tight opening.

Not wasting any time, Sasuke jack-knifed upwards. She let out an involuntary scream as he thrust into her waiting heat. Growling slightly, Gaara rubbed her lower back gently as he pushed his swollen member into her ass. He took it slow, just getting her tight hole used to his girth, before pushing the last of himself in quickly. She moaned loudly, clearly enjoying the sensation. They found a rhythm that suited them all, and she felt like she was in heaven, at the centre of this momentum.

Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder, and Gaara stared at the raven haired angel as he caressed the shivering pinkette. Perhaps Sasuke was feeling magnanimous, or was just caught up in the moment, but he didn't protest when Gaara eventually leant down, in time with one of his thrusts, and kissed him. He kissed him back without hesitation. Sakura growled, biting Sasuke's neck, and he pulled out of the kiss to throw his head back. It was a fine line, those moments of pleasure and pain.

Taking this as a good sign, Gaara stilled his movements, and pulled out of Sakura early. Groans of complaint didn't dissuade him. He motioned to Sasuke, who seemed to understand, and also halted, pulling out of Sakura before he could ejaculate. She had already come, twice. She trembled between them.

They switched places. Flat on her back now, Sakura parted her legs, excitement and anticipation trickling through her body as Gaara rubbed the bulbous of his head along her folds. Like Sasuke had done, he wasted no time, wanting to feel her warmth around him, and thrusted into her. She moaned lightly, not paying attention to the smug look on his face as he leant forward to kiss her mouth as he rocked against her.

Behind him, Sasuke decided he would, for Gaara, step outside of his comfort zone.

The redhead's own legs were parted, as he waited patiently for Sasuke. Said boy scissored Gaara's anus for a moment before replacing his fingers with his dick.

Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He'd never felt anything like this before. Sure, he'd done this for clients before, but not being disgusted by the gorgeous redhead definitely helped. And if he had to admit, Gaara really was a one in a million kind of guy–just the fact that he didn't annoy him, in _any_ way, was enough proof. Gaara had stopped moving the moment he felt Sasuke enter him, but now resumed thrusting into the pinkette now writhing beneath him. Growling, he lowered his head to her nipples, shivering at the sensation of Sasuke rocking into him as he thrust into Sakura. The new rhythm seemed to hit deeper than before, and Sakura felt her walls pulse and let go several more times before Gaara emptied his seed inside her.

By the sounds of things, Sasuke had come in tandem with him.

Exhausted, sweating, and satiated beyond belief, they moved into a more comfortable position, for sleep to overtake them.  
**-oOo-**

END FLASHBACK

**-oOo-**

Once a week, for four weeks, and before Orochimaru finally managed to convince the Madame that his money was worth giving up her prized worker, they had found solace in each other's arms. It wasn't just the sex, or the intimacy itself. With hours to fuck and talk, and get to know each other, they made every moment count.

Gaara had been their saviour for sure, but he never would've gotten anywhere with either of them if they didn't want to be saved. Sasuke had been turned on by a guy, for the first time in his life, and it was an interesting experience. Sakura had felt what it was like to be loved for the first time in her life, and she enjoyed every moment of it. For them both, being with Gaara, and each other of course, had preserved what was left of their sanity.

Once they were all on the snow covered ground and out of the hellhole, Sakura looked back at the building that had controlled her fate for weeks.

"Don't look back," Sasuke said taking her left hand in his; Gaara took her free hand.

"What about everyone else?" She asked, turning obediently away from the house. "What will happen to them?"

Gaara glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to read his mind. She was still so naïve. But if something could be done, they would do it.

"Let's just get out of this cold for starters," the redhead said, and she nodded.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Sakura said, remembering how happy her parents had been to exchange her for the money to pay off their debts.

"Neither do I," Sasuke added, his mind returning to the knowledge that Itachi had died shortly before his widowed father was more than happy to sell him off so the man could start a new family for the heir he really wanted.

They both looked at Gaara. He shrugged. "My family thinks I'm dead. I suppose that reunion is better than wandering around aimlessly in this cold."

Sakura perked up at that. "So, we're going back to your place?"

Gaara looked between them–Sakura was wide eyed and hopeful, while Sasuke was looking at him with barely restraint interest. They both looked to him now, like he was their knight in shining armour, or some shit like that. He hadn't carried them off into the sunset; just helped them want to go there. He sighed at their expectant faces, acquiescing to their unspoken plea.

"Okay," he said, gripping tighter to the pinkette's hand and offering them both a gentle smile. "Let's go."

**-oOo-**

**I love that light at the end of the dark. It makes life worth living. :)**

**Please don't just fav or alert (just a one-shot), review too! XD**


End file.
